


Averse

by ikigai (fencingfox)



Series: P/T Word of the Day [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Threshold, F/M, One Word Prompts, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/ikigai
Summary: adjectivehaving a strong dislike of or opposition to something
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: P/T Word of the Day [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Averse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyArreya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArreya/gifts).



> @LadyArreya I know you love Threshold fic. <3

"Ugh, B'Elanna get that away from me," Tom shifted away from the mug B'Elanna offered. She pulled it back with a grin and sipped from it herself. It was only then that Tom noticed she'd only brought over one. He glared at her. "You did that on purpose."

"Did what on purpose?" She asked innocently, although the corners of her mouth and the shine in her eyes gave her away.

"You put the drink where I could smell it."

"What drink? This drink?" With a grin, she tilted her mug toward Tom so he could clearly see the black-brown liquid slosh inside. He looked away as the muscle memory of struggling for breath became almost visceral. She pulled the mug back to herself quickly upon seeing his face whiten. "You aren't kidding."

"Why would I kid about this? According to everyone, Paris' Delight is Neelix's best coffee substitute. And I _would_ try it again if I didn't gag on sight." Tom pressed his palms into his eyes, and spoke softly with indulgent self-pity. "At least we didn't trade for many of the plants that Neelix makes the coffee from. He'll run out soon."

"Kes managed to get them to grow in Hydroponics," B'Elanna informed cooly.

Tom groaned, looking up with his hands under his chin, "Seriously?"

"Look on the bright side. There's no way you won't wind up in some history book: first to break transwarp, first to hyperevolve, first human to father lizard babies, and now, namesake of the first palatable coffee substitute." Her playful expression belied the almost serious manner which she laid everything out.

"While, you're at it, why don't you add first to jump out a Federation airlock in the Delta Quadrant."

"Quit being dramatic."

"I'm serious," Tom insisted. "If I have to spend the rest of my time on _Voyager_ avoiding people when they smell like that dri—" B'Elanna looked befuddled. "Yeah, _smell_. You do too." B'Elanna shook her head. "If I have to avoid people who smell like that drink I'm going to wind up with no where to be but cold, _scentless_ space."

"If it bothers you so much, Tom, I'll help you."

"How?"

B'Elanna dropped her voice, "We'll destroy the plants."

Intrigued, "I'm listening."

Nine hours later and reeking of Paris Delight, B'Elanna entered Tom's quarters on his hail. He knew immediately that she'd been successful.

"Mission accomplished," she stated with a grin.

"I can tell; you reek." Tom froze his retreat from B'Elanna. What was he thinking? Telling a lady she reeked? Telling _B'Elanna_ she reeked? He turned to face her, fighting every instinct to leave cowardly, "I mean—"

"No, I get it." B'Elanna shifted on her feet as she spoke even as she forced her shoulders square. "I should go anyway. Kes will notice the plants are gone soon and if I smell like this someone's bound to notice."

"Right."

B'Elanna turned on her heel and left Tom's quarters quickly. "Bye, Tom." _Forever?_ he wondered. He hoped not.

It wasn't quite forever before he saw B'Elanna again, but it was a close second. She ate in the mess hall alone at the moment. Tom could see the "come near me and I'll make you wish you hadn't" look exuding from everything about her: hands, legs, posture, eyes. _Wait, eyes? Shit._

Tom looked away from B'Elanna as soon as she caught him watching. He should take his tray and sit on the other end of the mess hall. He should invite Harry to lunch. He should really apologize before he did any of that.

Tom approached B'Elanna's table, "B'Elanna?" She waited a beat to make sure he knew she was still angry. When she looked up, Tom saw the steel there. He also saw something else—something he recognized but couldn't place. Where had he seen that look before?

"I'm sorry about the other day." Should he say what for so it didn't feel like a meaningless blanket apology?

B'Elanna shook her head, "Whatever, I know why you said it. I don't care." Now that; that was a blatant lie. Tom took the seat across from B'Elanna and for a moment when she looked at him, he saw that something else again. It was so familiar, but it felt like he hadn't seen it in a long time. "What are you staring at?"

Tom shook his head and looked down, "Nothing." He poked at his food with a grimace. Now he was lying too? "Sorry for staring." He glanced up to see her reaction. She looked away. Her hand tucking hair behind her ear drew his eyes to her ridges. _That's it. The Vidiian Mines. That's where I saw it. She's...scared?_

"What are you scared of?"

B'Elanna shot him a cold, level glare. "Nothing," she snapped, accenting the wrong syllable like she did when she seemed completely unbalanced. He held his gaze, determined not to back down. It was B'Elanna who looked away first. "You just brought back bad memories is all."

" _I_ did?"

B'Elanna shook her head gently, almost like she was trying to keep quiet, "No. What you said did." She paused, seeming to think. "I spend a lot of time making sure I don't reek...like a...like a...Klingon. I wasn't very good at it when I was younger and..."

"And people called you names?"

She nodded, "Bingo." Tom's mouth twitched into a brief smile at the phrase. He used that one a few times himself. He didn't think Harry ever used it— _Focus, Tom. Focus. She just admitted to being bullied as a kid and here you are wondering if she used that phrase because she likes you. What is wrong with you?_

He leaned a little closer and made a point of smelling the air. She shot him another harsh look. "You smell good." Her expression relaxed so slowly that it was almost comic. He took another long whiff and smiled. "Like warp plasma. I like it." She laughed.


End file.
